William "Springtrap" Afton
Appearance Animatronic Springtrap appears as a tall, mustard yellow, broken, animatronic rabbit. There was holes in the suit in various places along with some loose wiring. His right ear is broken about halfway up, though the bottom portion still works. His human body's organs can be seat through the holes in the suit, mostly showing the intestines, muscles, and veins, though, depending on position, others may show. Despite this, none of it falls out. His eyes appear to be a metallic white and glow regardless of night or day. His head piece can split in two and open to about forty-five degrees, which will show his dead, human face, whose eyes strangely are just black sockets with no glow. The suit's teeth show through the suit as most of the suit around the mouth has eroded. A few fingers are missing the suit pieces, showing sharp, metallic fingers. Despite being an animatronic like the others, he does not cry bloody tears; his tears are like any other human's. Anthro When first seen as an anthro, it is shown that all the holes and broken pieces transferred to his anthro form, causing him to almost immediately bleed out if not for the transfusions. Given immediate surgery, he was saved and left with scarring all over his body along with some blood stains that won't come out of his fur. His eyes still appear to glow and look fairly animatronic, despite being real eyes and moving as such. His body appears to be fairly toned and does appear to have a short hairstyle with some of his fur causing it to look as such. Unlike normal rabbits, his teeth are sharp, but he still has the buck teeth due to being a rabbit. Strangely, his height does not change like most of the others, keeping his monstrous height. Despite surgery to close his wounds, his animatronic form still shows them and his ear is still missing about halfway up, instead just stitched closed. Unlike the animatronic form, he does have a fluffy, bunny tail. Nightmare In dreams and nightmares, Springtrap appears much buffer, taller, and with long, sharp teeth in the back half of his mouth. His human body appears to be gone, but he does appear to have a large, purple tongue. Aside from the ears having loose wiring, the only other thing that appears to be "broken" on him is the visible loose wire bundles between sections of his arms and legs. The fingers also appear to have actual claws and are fairly long and very sharp. Human Like his anthro form, his human form would have had holes, but was stitched up before it was shown. He has scarring across most of his body and on his mouth, some of the teeth seem to make up part of his mouth due to the partial brokenness. His human forms takes after the animatronic, having medium-length, mustard yellow-colored hair. His body is toned like his anthro form and part of the ear is broke and stitched as well. He does still have a fluffy, bunny tail. It appears that whatever clothing he weas seems to gain an anomalous property of ripping in certain places and being held together by threads, yet not falling apart or off unless normal force is applied as if it weren't held together with strings. Personality Regardless of form, Springtrap seems genuinely cold and uncaring about almost everyone, only showing some concern for certain others. He seems to still loathe the other animatronics, but hates Freddy the most. He generally doesn't like what most view as fun, thinking of such activities as stupid and pointless, but seems to enjoy more crude and violent activities, being a serial killer. He seems to be something of a womanizer, flirting with girls inappropriately, often with physical contact and getting slapped in response. The few times he does manage to win someone over, he usually winds up having intercourse and then leaving them in their mess, not caring if they got hurt or if hurt their feelings. Despite being such a horrible-sounding person, he does appear to be able to care about a few people, but his circle is very small and he is very bad about showing he cares. If confronted about this from someone he cares about, he may shrug it off, but his expression will betray his words and he will look guilty and feel bad. This will lead to attempting to fix whatever he did wrong, despite him acting as if it wasn't his fault or as if they're overreacting. Weirdly enough, he seems to be somewhat of a pessimist about himself and a realist about the world and others. Romance Springtrap's type seems to be the pretty ones when it comes to females, but his rare choice in males doesn't seem to have a type as much as he has to have a bond with them, leading his male lovers to be much more genuine in general. In a relationship, Springtrap is both a tsundere and a yandere guy, making him complicated and hard to figure out. He swings between being overly affectionate and cold/detached due to his tsundere type, but swings between being really sweet and really crazy due to his yandere type. The yandere type does not show to everyone and he may result to killing others if not told to refrain to keep his loved one to himself. He will get highly enraged if he sees someone mistreating them. He's more lewd about the relationship, knowing he can get away with it if they allow it and preferring to be more hands-on than a words person. With affection, he will kiss very often and be somewhat of a hugger if they hug him first, but he will only cuddle with them after getting very close. Otherwise, he may lay in the bed, but facing away from them and get upset if they touch him. He will occasionally try to be romantic and usually be quite creepy about it, such as getting them flowers, but haivng killed someone and taking them, causing them to be soaked in blood or giving them someone's heart and offering it to them. When showing this side, he surprisingly can have his feelings hurt if the gift is rejected, but if told an alternate gift, he will gladly get them it. If his love interest is shared with Freddy, he will talk about it quite a bit, wanting to know who they love more and will be deeply hurt and never trust them again if they say Freddy. If they say him, Freddy will lose trust in them, so a neutral answer is best-used in this situation. If forced to, he will behave around Freddy, but will constantly give him dirty looks and be jealous. Circle First Circle #Plushtrap Second Circle #Skully Calloway Third Circle Fourth Circle #Freddy Fazbear #Foxy Fox #Bonnie Bunny #Chica Chicken #Toy Bonnie Bunny #Toy Chica Chicken #Toy Freddy Fazbear #Mangle Fox #Marionette #Balloon Boy #Funtime Freddy Fazbear #Puppet Bonnie Bunny #Funtime Foxy Fox #Circus Baby #Isis Thompson #Henry Kage